


Malgré Nos Différences

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Family Issues, M/M, May be a bit OOC, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor!Altins, Rich!Plisetskys, Slow Burn, but nothing too much, i don't know what to tag, just some little adaptations, otabek is eighteen, yuri is sixteen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 11:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13234641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yuri is the youngest child of the Plisetsky family, well know for being the family running the country's finances. Hating his family and their way of living, he once escaped and end up in trouble when came Otabek, coming from a very poor but welcoming family. Together, they will discover friendship, maybe even love, beside their differences. They don't have the same age, don't have the same life, but are the same gender. But they don't care. And since Yuri's family is against their relationship, they started meeting every day at the same place, same hour. Secretly, wishing that they could stay together like this forever. But their respectives family are there to tear them apart. At the point where Otabek and Yuri themselves are not sure if this beautiful romance is gonna work at the end.(or the AU where in 2018 the Plisetskys are rich assholes and the Altins are poor, but lovely people nobody asked for)





	Malgré Nos Différences

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's not so good English isn't my native langage. Hope you guys will like to read this however ♥  
> Oh and I will always put a song that I listened to while writing or that is fitting the story if you want to listen to it while reading :3  
> This time it's this one : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nxg4C365LbQ
> 
> (+Disclaimer+ Yuri!!!On Ice and the characters don't belong to me.)

                                                                                                                    

        There was nothing great about what he was doing and he knew it. But honestly, Yuri Plisetsky couldn't careless than he already does. His fucking family could fucking kill him when he got back. Not like he would pass on something great while escaping from the house. Tonight was the big New Year Reception organized by his family. Being the well known, rich, and really influencing family in the economy of the country, everyone who has a little of money in their pocket was trying to be invited. They end up with two hundred in the reception room. The orchestra was playing music and Yuri couldn't help but think it was pretty cliché how his family looked. 

       Rich fools who were as close-minded as possible, listening all the time to classical music, and ruining their money in expensive and useless things. So yeah, in the middle of the night, he just pretends to go to sleep in his room. Yuri's father got mad at his lack of participation in the family life, explaining during long minutes how being present at the meetings and receptions was important for their reputation before his mom came in and finally got her husband to let Yuri go. She was way more resigned than he was and Yuri wasn't afraid to say that his father was a complete asshole.

        The youngest of the Plisetsky family was the outsider. He didn't want to be part of the economic business, he didn't want to be all aristocratic like the rest of his shitty family was. And the blond didn't fail to make it clear to everyone. That's probably why he wasn't really loved by the Plisetskys. In the past, he wasn't alone. His grandpa was there to help him. Nikolai Plisetsky didn't like very much the family either and that's probably from him that Yuri got this. But since his death, Yuri has felt incredibly alone. He tried to act as if it didn't change anything, as if he didn't care, but being all alone at sixteen against a whole family was quite difficult to handle. 

        The moment he entered his bedroom, he sighs. Once again, he would have to stay in his bedroom full of expensive blankets, carpets and do nothing at all. He looked at his windows. What if... ? No, he can't. If his father realized it, he was probably going to be killed. He looked back at his door, and listened to the loud fake laughs, he could hear from the ballroom, which was right in front of his room. Yuri finally moved to grab the key of hisdoor and lock it, before returning to his windows and opening them. **« Fuck it. »**  He quickly got out by jumping. His room wasat the bottom floor so it was easy. 

        It wasn't the first time he got out secretly of his home. In sixteen years of living in there, he sure as hell did escape more than once. But never at night. Never during a reception. Never alone. Usually his best and only friend, Mila, was there waiting for him. Mila was a girl he met in town when he was fourteen. Yuri was lost and was angrily kicking the wall in a street when she asked if instead of hitting this poor wall she could maybe help him. Since his father was urging him to go inside as soonas she had walked him home, she asked for his number as a thanks. Atfirst he was afraid she would be like a jealous girl who wanted tohave a grip on his family's money. 

        But as they talked more and more, he realised she really just was a kind woman who wanted to be his friend even if she was older than him. Yuri would never admit it, but he has grown to consider her as the big sister annoying, but really cool and funny he didn't have. Since his real sisters are not very fond of him... By the way. Here, he was going to go outside at night, alone, for the first time. Yuri realized he didn't know a lot about the outside. His house -more like his castle- was situated in the center of a small forest. Plisetskys didn't really liked the idea of being friend with the poor people like they called it. So the parents were avoiding as much as they could bring their children out of the forest, where the common people are living. 

        It was actually fuckingexciting to finally get out of here without any help. Yuri wasn'treally afraid, it wasn't as if he knew that there wasn't only niceand smiling people outside. He was only sixteen and wasn't reallyable to realize how dangerous it could be. He liked to think thateven if something happens, he would be strong enough. At the momenthe got out of the forest, he smiled while looking at the shiningdecorations they used to make the city better for celebrating the NewYear. It was freezing outside and he had some regrets about notthinking of taking a fucking coat before going out. He was able tosimply walk around the city before he started to get into troublewithout even trying. 

**« Hey, if that's not the little Fairy right there! »**  Yuri rolled his eyes when he heard the fucking nickname that followed him since his birth, "fairy" because he's the youngest one of his family. But then, he realized something. It was two guys, who were probably drunk judging by how strange their look was and how behind them, he could easily recognize the word « club ». Yuri decided to ignore them.  **« You fucking rich ass, come here. »**  The blond looked angrily at them.  **« Fuck off. »** As soon as he talked, the two moved closer to him, and cornered him into a dark street.  **« Hey Will, you ever fuck a Plisetsky? » « I wish I had a few times, but no... What a wonderful night to try and see how great it could be, uh? »**

        Honestly, everything had happened so fast that Yuri didn't even reacted. He was completely lost. That wasn't what he was prepared for. His mother always said that the people living outside the castle were poor, but kind people who just wanted them to continue running the country's money correctly. How much of a fucking fool he has been to believe it?! When a hand started running across his thigh, with a mouth, licking at his neck, he tried to hit one of the two, but end up failing. 

        They didn't move even a bit. Maybe alcohol was making them careless of pain, or whatever. They were two against him alone. They were probably in their forties or fifties and he was sixteen. Yuri suddenly felt like he was once again, alone in a desperate fight.  **« Don't fucking touch me, you sick bastard! »**  He tried to yell, but a tongue immediately muffled the sound, as he was being forcefully kissed. 

        When he started to think that there was no way out of this, the tongue, the mouth, the hands, suddenly disappeared. Yuri immediately runs a hand on his mouth, trying to get rid of the disgusting taste of the drunk man's tongue on his. It took him a few seconds to realize that a third man was now here, currently kicking the shit out of the two bastards who were harassing him. Yuri looked at the guy who helped him. He didn't look like he was fond of violence, it was showing, even if Yuri wasn't able to understand how. 

        He was probable hitting those drunk shit just to protect the young Plisetsky. He looked younger than the two piece of shit, but older than Yuri. Probably somewhere between sixteen and twenty. But honestly, Yuri soon looses his attention. He just got saved from a freaking rape attempt, he had the taste of another man's tongue in his mouth, and it's the fucking middle of New Year's night. So yeah, he was kinda out of it all. He hasn't even realized that the two men were not here anymore and had run away. 

        The blond only got back to reality when a voice broke the silence. « You shouldn't be here alone at night, it's dangerous. Are you okay? » Yuri sighs. Yeah, he shouldn't have been there alone at night and still feeling the hand on his thigh even if it weren't here anymore was a clear reminder of that fact.  **« Yes, I know. I think I am, I just feel like I fucking took a bath in vodka because of those fucking bastards... Fuck. Do you have a toothbrush or a chewing gum?! »**  He desperately needed to get rid of this taste he had in his mouth. But his question made the other man laugh a little and Yuri couldn't help but relax when he heard it. At least, the guy was someone who seems to be cool.  **« Sorry I don't go out in the street with a toothbrush in my pockets! But I have some chewing gum, here, take one. »**

        The guy with black hair and an undercut which was definitely suiting him, gave him a fresh mint chewing gum. Yuri decided that he liked him. He was damn cool. Like, seriously. This man, whoever the fuck he was, just saved him from a rape, got him chewing gum to wash out the taste, have a freaking cool leather jacket. Plus, he looked so chill. Yuri realized that's probably why violence didn't look great on him while he was beating the two bastards. However, the blond decided to smile.  **« Thank. And you are? » « Otabek Altin, kind of happy to meet you even if the conditions could have been better than this. »**


End file.
